The Moist Dilemma
by RacheMercury
Summary: Kurt and Blaine haven't been talking for 3 weeks because of something Blaine said, can Blaine make it up to Kurt?


Kurt and Blaine had been 'on a break' for the last three weeks of summer; though Blaine was determined not to give in first, he was finding himself weakened to the knees at the sight of Kurt on the 1st day back to school. You see, they had been playing relation ship chicken; Kurt was keeping himself occupied with Beyoncé singles and Blaine, however, spent all of his free time pining on his vacant boyfriend.

On that Monday, they had Glee practice after school and Kurt made sure to sit as far away from Blaine as humanely possible. When Mr Schuester announced that they would be singing Ballad's to one another, Blaine started to gain hope, thinking of all the ways he could make Kurt happy again, that hope was lost, however, when it was his turn to pick a name out of the hat and he chose Coach Sylvester, he didn't even know that was an option, but Mr Schue said that Sue felt left out since she had begun co-captaining the glee club.

When Rachel chose to sing 'Endless Love' to Mr Schue, there was an outbreak of laughter. After Will had stopped the increasing laughter, he put on his best serious face.

"don't you think that's a bit inappropriate?" Will asked calmly. This made Rachels face contort into it's default 'diva' setting.

"why it's a Ballad and it expresses how I feel towards you" Rachel exclaimed silencing the room.

As they proceeded to sing their song, Blaine noted to maybe report their relationship to Principal Curry-Scented Figgins. After their applause settled, Blaine was called to the front of the choir room bye a feisty Coach Sylvester demanding to be serenaded.

"Hurry up and serenade me, Mrs Porcelain, I demand that my lady parts feel something, It's been almost a year since I last saw Michael Bolton"

It was those two simple words that made his emotions boil over. **Mrs Porcelain. Mrs. Porcelain.** The words echoed through his mind like a lonely voice in a cave. Sweet Porcelain... **HIS** Porcelain.

Blaine looked to the side, trying to catch Kurts eyes for a moment; but nothing. Kurt is looking away from him, purposely trying not to look at him. Blaine broke down into tears and ran out of the room.

he could hear Kurt stand up and follow him swiftly.

 **"BLAINE!"**

 **"BLLLAAAIIINNNEEE!"**

 **"If you apologize, we can make up** or even make out **, I swear!"**

At that, Blaine stopped in his tracks and Kurt ran into him. They collapsed into a pile of limbs and organs on the floor.

Blaine cleared his throat and looked down at his hands before he began "I'm very sorry..."

Blue eyes met hazel as Kurt prompted him "for...?"

"for..." *cough* "for saying that word even though I knew you didn't like it..."

"What word would that be?"

Blaine furrowed his brows in confusion "I wouldn't be stupid enough to repeat it now..."

"good boy, now let's go back to glee practice" Kurt said as he held out his hand to take Blaine's as they walked back to glee practice. His sweet, porcelain hand...

 **ABOUT THREE WEEKS EARLIER...**

"Guess what a little birdie just told me?" Blaine sang joyfully as he jumped onto Kurt's bed

"what would that be?" Kurt smiled as he gave Blaine a chaste kiss before turning back to his latest edition of Vogue magazine.

"well, let's just say... for somebody who spends an awful lot of time moisturizing, you're not too keen on the word moist..." Blaine smirked in amusement as Kurt cringed and started shouting

 **"FINN, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL BLAINE THAT FOR?"**

"It's okay, Kurtsie!" Blaine said "It's just a word" Kurt looked relieved as he considered maybe Blaine would just forget it after all.

 **Two Hours Later..**

"Moist" Blaine whispered

Kurt cringed and threw a pillow at him, this only managed to spur Blaine on more.

 **"MOIST MOIST MOIST MOIST MOIST"**

Kurt put his fingers in his ears and inwardly cursed Finn for telling his boyfriend about his little... 'quirk'

 **"MOIST MOIST MOIST MOIST MOIST MOIST MOIST"**

Kurt started humming very loudly.

 **"MOIST MOIST MOIST MOIST MOIST MOIST MOIST MOIST MOIST MOIST MOIST MOIST MOIST MOIST MOIST MOIST MOIST MOIST MOIST MOIST"**

After nearly an hour of this, Kurt couldn't take it any longer. Blaine was cut off by Kurt using his not-so indoor voice.

 **"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"**

Blaine's face was devastated. His hazel eyes grew wide and his mouth slightly ajar showing his surprise.

Blaine got up and ran out of the room crying. That was the last time Blaine saw Kurt that summer.


End file.
